


A Helping Hand

by RipperShipper



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Working Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperShipper/pseuds/RipperShipper
Summary: Summary: A stressful day in the life of Shelagh Turner changes a strong opinion.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weshallc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weshallc/gifts).



> A/N: For Weshallc by Cooldoyouhaveaflag for the Christmas exchange! Takes place during Season 8. Answering the call for more focus on working mums and women supporting women.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"It's alright Mrs. Carlyle, we're just going to help you into a better position for baby." Shelagh placated the sweating, screaming mother as best she could, but given that it was the fourth time in the past ten hours she'd said something similar, she knew she sounded less than convincing. Patrick, Trixie, and herself were exhausted and they weren't doing anywhere near as much work as their patient.

The ten hours of work stress, along with no food, made the knock at the door even less welcome than already would've been and Shelagh had to fight to hold her tongue as Miss Higgins cracked the door open.

"Mrs. Turner," Miss Higgins called out.

" _Nurse_ Turner." Shelagh muttered to herself, though apparently loud enough that Patrick raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're needed on the telephone."

Mrs. Carlyle squeezed down on her hand and Shelagh could've cried.

"I'm sure you're perfectly capable of handling whatever they need, Miss Higgins." Shelagh forced out.

"Shall I tell the daycare that Miss Angela and Miss May will be staying the night, then?" Miss Higgins asked saucily. Shelagh paled and she and Patrick both whipped their heads around to the clock. Daycare had ended two hours ago. Dammit.

"Shelagh, Dr. Turner and I can do this, you go." Trixie insisted. She knew Shelagh would want to stay, but with the level of worry across her face, she wouldn't be much use to the patient anymore. Shelagh looked back and forth between Trixie and Patrick before looking at their patient and knew the younger nurse was right.

"I'll be back as quick as I can." Shelagh insisted. She barreled out of the room, tossing her scrubs in the bin as she went. Miss Higgins caught her eye as she grabbed her coat and a guilty looked crossed her face.

"Mrs. Turner, if you'd like, I could-"

"Ring Nonnatus House and see if anyone is available to cover in case I'm needed longer than anticipated." Shelagh rattled off the order and disappeared out of the surgery. Miss Higgins sighed thoughtfully.

Two more hours saw three young additions to the surgery. Shelagh arrived back with Angela and May within an hour and, finally, Mrs. Carlyle's newest son made his way noisily into the world. Patrick and Shelagh were the first out of the birthing room.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Angela called out from the waiting area before she hurried to her parents. May followed eagerly, but quietly behind. Patrick sent a thankful glance to Shelagh for reminding him to remove his bloody scrubs before greeting his children. He didn't know what he would ever do without her.

"Hello darlings!" Patrick hugged the girls. "Did you have fun today?"

"We did paper mesh!" Angela declared.

"Paper mache!" Shelagh clarified without correcting, another skill he envied. "That's so exciting! Did you did paper mache too, May?"

"Yeah!" May nodded enthusiastically. Shelagh beamed, but couldn't shake the guilt inside. May was getting more comfortable by the day, but it wasn't helpful that she'd forgotten to pick the girls up. She didn't need May to feel abandoned ever again.

"Alright, loves, get your coats. We're going home." Patrick instructed. "Who knows what might happen if we leave your brothers alone any longer."

Patrick walked the girls over to their things to get ready while Shelagh gathered the paperwork she knew Patrick wouldn't get to until 2am. Miss Higgins walked over to assist her.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Turner?"

Shelagh bit back a laugh. She needed more help than she would ever get or ask for.

"No, that's quite alright, Miss Higgins, I think you will find I have everything under control." Shelagh quipped, not willing to let Miss Higgins hear the slight waver in her voice. The secretary picked up a few files she knew Dr. Turner would need anyway and stacked them appropriately.

"I apologize for my tone earlier, Mrs. Turner. The truth is, I chose a working life long ago with no hope of having both. It was unkind of me to speak to you in such a way."

Shelagh stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Thank you, Miss Higgins." she paused awkwardly. "I believe Dr. Turner and the girls are all sorted. I should help them to the car." Miss Higgins nodded and watched with a smile as the Turners made their way into the massive car she knew Mrs. Turner still didn't fully approve of.

Trixie made her way out of the birthing room and over to the filing cabinet.

"Mrs. Carlyle and baby are doing well." she reported. "I'll be transferring them to recovery shortly."

"Very good." Miss Higgins responded, though her attention was clearly still on the departing family. Trixie sighed.

"She'll never let you see the bad days." Trixie remarked. "Most of Poplar thinks she's got extra hours in her day, but it's just because she keeps it all quite guarded."

"I feel as though Mrs. Turner and I got off on the wrong foot." Miss Higgins admitted. "Though I'm not sure how to set it right now."

"Well," Trixie smirked, "you can start by calling her Nurse Turner. She's rather particular about it when she's in uniform." Miss Higgins nodded, looking a bit sheepish, but determined. "And not that she'd ever admit it, but if you wanted to keep a few snacks in the desk for the days when the little Turners are around, I have it on good authority that she'd be very appreciative."

The following week, Shelagh was secretly thrilled to see Angela and May sitting on the floor of the waiting area with coloring books and biscuits in hand. Miss Higgins nodded knowingly towards her and Shelagh smiled.


End file.
